User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Part 3
The first week of school passed by in a haze that Michael could hardly recall. Friday had beckoned to him all week, now that it had arrived he was too emotionally tired to rejoice, he simply decided he would lie in bed all day after classes. Which came ever so slowly. When the end of the day had finally reached him Michael practically collapsed onto his bed and passed out. This school year was not panning out the way he had hoped. With the departure of his dearest friends he felt empty inside, of course he still had Charles but he wasn't willing to open up to Charles without knowing his feelings on the matter. He was startled from his slumber by Charles making a racket as he entered. "Hey, you alright?" Charles noticed fully that something wasn't quite right. If anything Michael is never lacking in energy. "Yeah, just tired." He responded. Charles dropped his backpack to the floor and fell to his bed. "So Johnny invited me to a party tonight in New Coventry, you wanna go?" Charles asked, with a pleading look. He obviously didn't wish to attend without Michael. "I don't think Johnny likes me much, if at all." Michael said. "Coming with the fact that Lola and I have had many 'chance encounters.'" He jokes. They both laugh at this remark, though Michael knew if Johnny was present he may be receiving a sort of death glare from his objection. "Come on, man. We never not go to parties together!" Charles exclaims, and he was correct. They've always gone to the same parties. There was even quietted speculation that they were gay lovers their first year at Bullworth because they always went to the same parties and always left together. ''Don't really want to go. ''"Sure!" Michael said, mocking excitement, though Charles didn't seem to catch it as his eyes glistened with excitement. The hours passed them by and finally it was the hour leading up to the event, Michael was still exhausted, and even developed a minor headache that was pounding away at his very being. He even had the feeling of being stricken by fever. He took some asprin before they left but it just merely spread from there. The walk over was nice, the evening was warm and welcoming, apart from the brisk breeze that ever so slightly reached them. The sun was still high perched above them, though a steady decline was coming. The sky was barren of any clouds, to Michael's surprise, it actually still felt as if it were summer. When they arrived at Blue Balls the headache had developed completely into the fever that he knew was coming. It was finally darker, and the evening air was much cooler, Michael didn't bring a coat of any form and thus was cold. When they went in the place smelled firmly of alcohol. Johnny sat in the corner of the room on a barstool. Vance, Norton, and Peanut were all on the couch watching the game. Upon their entrance Norton came over and gave them a hug. "Hey, kids! Good to see ya, man!" He yelled, with excitement. Johnny had his eyes placed on Michael, cold, and aggressive. "I told you he hates me." Michael whispers to Charles. Of course Charles merely dismissed it and accepted an honorary beer from the Greasers. Michael was in no position to drink tonight and just excused himself to a more diverted location at the very corner of the room. Normally Michael was the life of the party, now he just felt outlandish and alien. Something switched off in his head, this was his weakest form. Finally Lola slumped herself down next to him as he silently sat there. "Hey, Lola." Michael greeted, quietly. She outstretched herself into his arms, this began to catch the attention of Johnny Vincent himself. ''Could you not do that please? ''Michael thought to himself as he looked up and caught Johnny eye-to-eye. Great, now this would certainly go to the extremity Michael had wished it hadn't. Charles was also drunk, so the event of his friend backing him up was also non-existent. "Hey, Lola, do I look like a pillow?" Michael asked, sarcastically, though with a hint of annoyance. Finally Johnny stormed over. "Michael can I see you outside?" Johnny asked, holding in his rage best he could. "Why, it's so nice and welcoming in here!" Michael commented, lewdly. Of course this just drew more rage from Johnny Vincent, the guy with the worst temper in all of America for fuck sake. Finally Michael rose to his feet. "Why of course, Johnny." He obliged. He went outside, as Johnny followed closely behind. Upon turning around to face Johnny he was struck with a right hook that, had Johnny not been drunk, thus sluggish in his delivery may have knocked Michael to the ground though he stuttered back he managed to steady himself and back away from Johnny a safe distance. There was the bitter taste of blood on Michael's lips, they soon became very red rimmed as the strike had drawn blood. "Really?!" Michael exclaimed. Johnny still had the vogue look of disgust, ''wonder why he hasn't attacked yet. ''Michael thought to himself. In Johnny's case making a move on his girl was the most disdainful crime one could do and Michael was well aware that there are consequences for it. "You was hittin' on my girl, you expect to just get off?!" Johnny shouted back. Now a crowd had gathered, Johnny's guys came out attempting to ease Johnny but he paid them little mind. "Johnny, I wasn't flirting with Lola." Michael noticed Lola among the crowd, standing right next to the door, overlooking the entire event. "Hey, Lola why don't you tell your lovely boyfriend of what happened?" Michael turned towards her. She shrugged noncholantly. Finally Charles rushed out the door and noticed what was happening. "He was trying to hit on me, and even touch me, Johnny." Lola lied, the obvious lie that was caught by everyone obviously went over the head of the intoxicated Greaser king. Michael sighed, he knew this may break down into a fight. "Wow, that's cute." Michael quipped, before turning his gaze to Johnny who had already assumed a fighting posture. Though Johnny's movement was entirely stagnant as his drunken state had completely ruined his other abilities. The first strike came and Michael avoided it with ease, Johnny wasn't in a state of combat and Michael had respect for Johnny, they weren't the closest but they did aid each other in the past. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." The rage induced Johnny Vincent claimed. Finally the guys, who had all remained quiet on the sidelines intervened. Norton came up to Michael and kept the already docile guy in check, whilst Vance, Peanut, and Lucky all came up to Johnny in an attempt to ease him. Michael manuevered through the crowd and found Charles, who was sitting on the curb, drunk out of his mind. Michael's migrain had built up to this point and it was unfathomable at this point. "Can we go home?" Michael asked, finally. Charles nodded. Category:Blog posts